horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry and the Ice Cream Dream
Horrid Henry and the Ice Cream Dream is the twenty-first episode of Series 2. Synopsis Henry cannot imagine a world without ice cream, so he tries to make sure that it will never happen! Plot Prologue The episode starts in school, until the bell goes and the children (including Henry and Ralph) leave their seats. Miss Battle-Axe gets attacked in the stampede. Peter meets Mum at the gate but Henry doesn't. Soon, however Henry and Ralph are enjoying ice cream cones at the van. Chapter 1 No More Ice Cream The next day, Henry and Ralph go back to the van and Henry orders a Chunky Chocolate Ice Cream, but unfortunately the vendor is upset due to his last day since very few people have been to the van. He says that he will not serve anymore. To the boys dismay, they scream NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Chapter 2 A Vegetable Nightmare Henry is in school staring at the place the van used to be. He soon sees that every student including Ralph eating vegetables. Soon at dinner, Henry is relieved that there are sausages. But his happiness suddenly decreases when they are actually carrot sausages followed by boiled carrots and carrot mash. And for dessert is carrot cake. Henry asked the audience if they can believe what's happening. Peter is soon watching TV but Henry grabs the remote and a cooking show comes up showing nothing but vegetables. He has a nightmare that ice cream went extinct. Chapter 3 A Dino Related Disaster. Henry is at the supermarket with Peter and Mum. Henry soon looks for the ice cream but realises that a tower of tins of carrots has replaced the ice cream. In his rage, he transforms into a dinosaur and destroys the tower and stomps on the tins but is stopped by Mum who says "Don't be Horrid, Henry!". Chapter 4 The Ice Cream Solution Henry and Mum come home. Mum complains that she had to buy the damaged tins of carrots Henry told her it's not his fault the ice cream is taken away and she calmly tells Henry to put them away in the cupboard. Henry reads the back saying 'Collect 6 tokens and win a tour to the Frosty Freeze Ice Cream Factory' Mum also states to write a slogan. Henry manages to get the tokens and with the help of Ralph, comes with a slogan. 'Frosty Freeze is really cool. If you don't eat it, you're a fool!' Chapter 5 The Frosty Freeze Experience. Eventually Henry wins and enters the factory. He meets a man called Frosty Steve. He sees Snowbots working hard. Dad gives Henry his lunch (which are carrots). He tells one a joke but the Snowbot finds it hard to figure it out and accidently knocks the carrots in a vat. Chapter 6 Carrot Ice Cream The Snowbot, still curious asks him what the answer is. Henry soon gets to the free samples room. Frosty Steve activates the ice cream nozzle but an orange liquid comes out. He and Dad try some saying it's delicious, Henry tries it. Realizing it's carrot, Henry tells the truth and expects to be punished. But Frosty Steve strongly likes the idea and he flavour becomes very popular. Epilogue All the students go to the van and the vendor gets many customers. Everyone eats the carrot ice cream but Henry orders his special flavour, Ketchup Ice Cream. Trivia *Strangely, when Henry and Ralph scream "Noooooo!" Ralph has tipped his head so far back you cannot see his hair. This has never been seen in Horrid Henry and probably never will be again. *When Henry is on the phone to Ralph, Ralph's bedroom looks the same as Henry's. *There is proof that his transformation is real since he smashed the tower and was strong enough to crush them. His smash is similar to the Hulk's. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Dream